


Revelations

by Yaoi_Scribe



Series: Making the Hard Decisions [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: And perhaps just maybe an end to this issue in a purely cliche way, Angst, M/M, Typical Bickslow being a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Scribe/pseuds/Yaoi_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, the truth comes to light as to the situation...and perhaps just maybe the Counsel has it's good days. Just maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

_Disclaimer: Plot is mine. Characters are borrowed._

_Author’s note: The third installment and sequel to “Earned Consequences” has Fairy Tail finally discovering just what in the world has been up with Laxus lately and what comes of it. The question still lingers as to whether or not things will work out between him and Freed but perhaps it’s a ray of hope? This part is probably pretty cliche but I don’t care._

*~*~*~*~*~*

Freed is laying on the couch letting his gaze fall every so often on the coat hung up on a hook like it was just waiting for its owner to pull it on torn between his own thoughts and the hope Evergreen had sparked in him. It was hard to decide which he leaned more towards on a given day. Deciding finally that it wasn’t doing him any good to try reading while distracted in such a way, he opts for going to the guild to pass the time. It was a far cry better then what he was doing.

Arriving, he goes for the table with Bixlow, Evergreen, and Elfman sliding in beside the Seith Mage. “Hey, baby,” Bixlow greets.

“Bix,” he responds quietly. As much as he tried to not focus on things; he’d become a shadow of his former self and it bothered him greatly. Picking at things just didn’t seem to help so he tries to just let it go for now and take it a day at a time. Though it was a most frustrating situation because he couldn’t get his emotions to cooperate with him and that was unacceptable to him.  
Of course, it ends up with yet another bowl of sherbet placed in front of him. “I shouldn’t make this a habit,” he remarks glancing at it.

“Come on now, baby, since when are you ever inactive enough to get fat?”

He gives the other a look. “That’s not really what I meant.”

“Heh, yeah it is. You’re totally worried ‘bout ya girlish figure. Trust me when I say it ain’t gonna ruin that.”

And suddenly, Freed finds himself tempted to dump a pitcher of water over the others head but considering that it was Bixlow decides that he probably shouldn’t be too surprised. Thankfully, he manages to resist the urge and instead pushes his spoon deeper into the bowl and makes a show of taking a big bite. Probably not the most mature response but he wasn’t quite in the mood for trying to act his age.

It’s midway through when there is a call on the guild lacryma. Upon the master answering it, the familiar image of Yajima appears. “You need to put on the lacrya-vision on, Makie. It’s important,” the male says in a tone none of them are sure they like.

Mira immediately turns it on and everyone stares at the image because it was obvious that something was up at the Council. It’s not long before four rune knights walk in but it’s the male that’s between the two pairs that has everyone’s attention. “L-Laxus…” Freed whispers blue eyes widening in shock. What was the blond doing there?!

It’s not long before he’s standing before the somber group with an expression that Freed finds hard to define. “You’re here because you confessed to killing Ivan Dreyar. Is that correct?”

“Yeah, that’s what I told your lackey,” comes the dry response, “Ya want me to repeat myself again?”

“I have a hard time wrapping my mind around the fact that someone of your reputation is a cold-blooded killer.”

There’s that indifferent shrug Laxus used when he wasn’t bothered by his actions. “He had it comin’ to him.”

“You do understand the gravity of the situation could earn you a lifetime of imprisonment?”

“Yeah, kinda figured that one, genius, but thanks for reiterating it.”

“You do realize that your guild…”

“Ain’t got one of those,” he interrupts immediately.

“You…are unguilded?”

“Yeah, but if ya don’t believe me, that insignia had been on my chest. Ain’t there anymore.”

And suddenly, the past months become crystal-clear to Freed who freezes. Laxus had planned this out and hadn’t wanted it to fall back on them. On any of them. A hand comes to his mouth as he stares at the screen. _Oh, Laxus…_

“You’re actions have serious consequences, you realize…”

“Spare me the drivel I don’t care to hear,” Laxus interrupts, “I’m not in the mood for it.”

“However,” the male continues in a stern tone, “There are several things to consider in all of this.”

That makes Laxus’ gaze wary. “Oh? Considerin’ that he got out on your watch, I did ya a favor considerin’ he’s a an apologetic asshole.”

“Language, Mr. Dreyar.”

The other merely snorts before retorting, “Yeah, whatever.”

“I suppose then it’s only fair to consider all the information we have as well.”

There was a tone Freed wasn’t sure he liked. Too long the Council had schemed and attempted to thwart their guild because they seemed ill-equipped to handle their rash actions. So what was this?! However, there isn’t long before a screen opens there of a seedy bar. Ivan is easily recognized across from an individual whose appearance made them seem the type to avoid. “You said there was a task you needed completed?” the figure drawls.

“Yeah, I need a particularly irritating individual to disappear,” Ivan replies.

“Heh, someone ruffled the feathers of someone like yourself?”

“He’s been a thorn in my side ever since he came to Fairy Tail and butted in where he didn’t belong. Laxus would be with me if not for that interfering Fairy and I want him dead and out of the way. His pair of friends if that is possible but him certainly.”

“Does this nuisance come with a name?”

“Of course and you can’t miss him; he’s Fairy Tail’s renowned master of runes and enchantments, Freed Justine.”

That earns a low chuckle. “So, your son’s little bodyguard is causing trouble is he?”

“He’s sleeping with him, intends to marry him, and thinks he loves him. It’s disgusting.”

The conversation continues though Freed has a hard time following it as a sinking feeling fills him as he realizes that somehow Laxus had found out about the threat to him and subsequently to Evergreen and Bixlow as well.

It was no wonder the other had gone off the handle.

Finally, Ivan and the man shake hands and the other walks off. Freed watches the man light a cigar before leaning back in his chair before remarking, “Yeah, I’d say the younger Dreyar has somethin’ to worry about in you…” He takes a puff of it before adding, “Guess I’ll just have to let ‘im know that his Daddy’s pokin’ ‘round what’s his. Gonna be hell to pay at this point. Ah well, good business is what it is.”

The screen goes blank as the male focuses on Laxus. “You knew that if something was going down that you needed to find out what it was.”

“Jewels talk,” Laxus answers, “Granted I didn’t realize until he got in contact with him what the old man was planning. And to be honest, I didn’t trust you or your system to keep my family safe. So I decided to handle it myself.”

“And you have no regrets?”

Freed watches him look away. “Just one,” comes the quiet reply, “Just one and it ain’t makin’ that waste of a man history.”

“Whatever your intentions, taking the life of another is a serious offense.”

“I know this. Ain’t like I hadn’t accepted that when I found out and all. It was just a far better deal than the alternative.”  
“We will debate this matter.”

Freed watches as they leave and Laxus merely sits resting back. Having been uncuffed at some point, he’d slowly reach into his pocket and slip something on his palm to gaze at it. There was no mistaking what it was as it had been on Freed’s hand for almost six months. As Freed, watches his fingers curl over it and there is a moment that his eyes fill with grief.

And it was more than Freed could take. He rises to his feet, eyes watering. “Freed…” Bixlow starts only to watch him flee for the study unable to watch it unfold. The Seith mage sighs softly as he watches the other vanish from view. “Dammit…”

“Yeah, I’ll say,” Evergreen responds, “They’d better not do something stupid at this point. Ivan obviously deserved it threatening Freed’s life like that. Someone was going to die regardless at least it wasn’t an innocent.”

“Murder is murder to them,” Bixlow retorts bitterly, “What do they care for the reason behind it. Laxus killed him in cold-blood. He knew what he was doin’.”

Evergreen sighs and rubs her face. “Now, I wish I’d been wrong because him being imprisoned is just going to be worse for Freed.”

Of that, Bixlow had no doubt. Freed had kept the faith that somehow this would turn back in his favor, that somehow Laxus would come back to him. He’d never said it aloud but they all knew it. He loved Laxus that much. It was just destroying him emotionally no matter what he said to the opposite and they knew that, too. This whole mess was ridiculous. And that Ivan had been responsible was even worse because that man had seen fit to try and destroy his own son for some twisted thought on how things worked, on what being strong meant.

His thoughts and fears would continue until finally the group would file back in. Bixlow watches Laxus slide the ring back into his pocket and slowly rises upon command. “You voluntarily admitted to the murder of Ivan Dreyar which is a serious offense. However, that had to be balanced against what was at stake and the choices and crimes that were committed already by the individual. As a wanted criminal, we would have preferred to take him into custody alive and have him serve his sentence in a maximum security facility…However, extenuating circumstances pushed other decisions to the forefront. So it’s with a serious amount of consideration that…for your actions you are to be placed in the custody of a guild and watched closely unable to leave that city for a period of six months; no jobs, no travel, nothing. After six months then you may resume duties. But until that guild is disbanded, you are to remain under the insignia or forfeit your freedom.”

Bixlow watches Laxus eye them curiously. “And I suppose you have the perfect guild in mind then for this?”

The male seems to have a very bemused expression as he replies, “Of course, we do. After all, they’re the sort to be loud, destructive, and rambunctious.”

Bixlow stills almost the same as Laxus does. They didn’t mean… “F-Fairy Tail? You’re…sending me back to Fairy Tail?”

“And remanding you to Magnolia City for six months. I suggest that you not push your luck any further in this, Laxus Dreyar. You’re very lucky that you’re not being imprisoned.”

*~*~*~*~*

He wanted to take a book and throw it across the room once entering the study. How could…How could Laxus not tell them the truth?! Fingers clench tightly and he bites back the desired scream that fills his throat. The nerve of the man to just do it his way without thinking about the devastation it would cause!  
However, as he sinks heavily into the chair it occurs to him that Laxus had never chosen to do things in a sensible way. He’d always gone instinct-first and it was agitating but a part of who he was, he supposed. Closing his eyes, he brings a hand to his face. “Please,” comes the soft whisper, “Please, has he not suffered enough thanks to that man? Give him a break.” His just not sure there is enough leniency in the universe to allow for it.

He’s merely staring off into space when he hears the study door open. Turning, he finds himself glancing at Makarov. “Master?” he asks straightening.

“Apparently, I can be surprised every now and again,” the other remarks quietly.

“What did they decide?”

“That six months of Magnolia housing him exclusively and that our guild taking him in permanently was a good punishment for a man protecting what is most important.”

Freed stills. “He’s…coming home?”

“He is,” Makarov agrees.

Elation fills him. “That’s…that’s good.”

“You do realize that he’ll have a hell of a time keeping a place up on his own without the ability to take on a job.”

Freed shakes his head. “Things will be fine. It’ll work out.” He just wanted, needed the other to come home. Things would work out just fine at that point. He could take whatever jobs were necessary to handle things until that six month period was up.

He just wanted Laxus home with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The train ride sucked. Majorly. Laxus chalks it up to the roiling emotions from what passed as a trial. He knew that it was once again their decision to scape-goat him for the sake of “appearances”. Ivan Dreya was wanted dead or alive so this didn’t really throw a wrench into things too much. Though six months of no work was going to irritate him.

_Six months to make up to the man you hope is stupid enough to take you back._

The internal reminder has him sighing softly as he presses his face against the window and closes his eyes. Part of him wasn’t even sure he wanted the other to take him back at this point. He’d put him through hell, no doubt. But it had been just as lonely, just as miserable for him. He’d gotten too used to the others presence .

But he hadn’t been able to risk his safety in any way so he’d chosen to hurt him and keep him safely in Magnolia out of reach of the repercussions of his actions. Another jerk and he lets out a soft groan between his lips. Goddammit, he wished he had his sound pods to ease this somewhat as his stomach lurches violently. He holds onto the realization that every mile meant one closer to trying to convince Freed to take him back.

Finally, the station comes into view and he steps off letting himself re-orient his nauseated self while waiting for the two rune knights who had accompanied him to see him properly to the old man he was sure wasn’t thrilled with him. Soon, he’d find himself at a familiar building and swallows. Three months had past since he’d stalked out of the doors. Three months of seeking the man out and trying to keep Freed and the others safe.

It really had been hell.

Pushing that away, he opens the door and steps inside noting the familiar chaotic nonsense. Some things just never seemed to change. Of course ending up at the bar before the old man flanked by the two doesn’t make him feel much better. “The Counsel sends their condolences,” one remarks.

“I’m not sorry in the least about that,” comes the curt response, “Ivan chose his path on his own and as such accepted the consequences.”

“Well, in any event, the Council will not force you to take him in. If you decline he will be returned and…”

“Do be quiet and let me handle my grandson,” Makarov interrupts.

“Right, of course. Good day, Master Makarov.”

It was almost amusing to watch them all but flee the premise though it’s followed by a terse, “Wipe that smug expression from your face, I am not thrilled with you.”

“I didn’t expect you to be,” he answers, “It was why I resigned from this place. Didn’t’ think it a good idea to bring Fairy Tail into the mess that is the Dreyar bloodline and it’s issues.”

“You really felt that you had no choice?”

“Not when I learned he was hiring an assassin to kill Freed. He can feel however he wants about me and my choices, I don’t care. But you do not, do not threaten him and expect me to just stand aside.”

“That man, how did you know he could find out?”

“He was known for dealing in shady ventures. I hadn’t realized it meant killing for hire until he sent me a message but I was right that his reputation drew the old man to him. When I learned what he intended…well, I wasn’t about to allow it.”

“So instead of asking for help, you chose to cut all ties and end this yourself.”

“I always wanted to end his life by my own hands.”

A sigh escapes him before the male shakes his head. “I’m not going to argue your way of handling things but I will stress that you not do this in the future. Life is to be treasured.”

“And I did that. Look, we can split hairs all we want and it doesn’t change anything. If he didn’t die then Freed would have and probably with Bix and Ever. Be angry all you want but his life is not worth more than those three. His life will never be worth as much as any of the three of them. Not to me. Not ever. They are my family. He’s never been.”

“Well, your family certainly has missed you though might I suggest that you spend the next sixth months apologizing to Freed for putting him through this?”

Laxus glances away. “I was hopin’ not to have to…”

“Oh no, he was most adamant about housing you.”

Hope blossoms in him that perhaps that meant that he would forgive him at some point even though he wasn’t sure he deserved it for all that he’d done.

“Fair enough,” he sighs softly.

It’s not long before there’d be a familiar set of footsteps behind him as a familiar scent fills his senses making his eyes close. “Rune-caster.”

“You’re utterly hopeless, you know that?” comes the quiet question, the male’s voice filled with so many different emotions.

Slowly, he turns forcing himself to face the other and hates what he sees because he can tell that the other hasn’t fared well in all of this. “I’m a lot of things so you say,” he answers evenly, “Not sure I’m gonna argue any of ‘em at the moment though.”

“You’d lose.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s a given.”

“He’s all yours, Freed, though I, and probably heaven, wonders why you want it that way.”

“Thank you, Master,” comes the quiet response before the other would focus on Laxus, “You look like you could use a hot meal and a good shower.” Without letting him respond, the other would turn and head for the door obviously expecting Laxus to follow.

And follow, he does while wondering just how much he was going to have to work at getting Freed’s forgiveness. In the end, it didn’t matter because the other was worth whatever groveling he’d have to do in order to fix things.

TBC


End file.
